


Submissive Specialist

by DunkMeToHell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Kayfabe Compliant, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, i'm back with this shit lol, man compared to everything else i do this is fuckin short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/pseuds/DunkMeToHell
Summary: Tozawa gets a prize after winning his match.





	Submissive Specialist

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short. I've been struggling to write for the last few months, so I figured if I could get out something very brief to cut the lull, so be it.

He never actually believed _he_ would be the one in this position. After all, he was observant enough to notice that Tozawa didn’t wear lace-up boots—never had in his whole career. So he’d always had that smug little joke, shared only with himself, that the poor moron didn’t know how to tie a knot.

“Who’s a bad little boy?” Akira’s voice sounds teasingly from above Drew, just over his shoulder. Drew whimpers, already too weak and too unwilling to resist.

“I-I am...” the response is muffled by the pillow into which Drew’s face has been forced, but Akira’s chuckle is low and harsh anyway.

Drew had been right, somewhat, in at least some way. Tozawa couldn’t tie a knot—at least, not one tight and sturdy enough for his purposes tonight. But that turned out not to matter much at all.

“Pleeaaase...” Drew moans lowly, hips and legs squirming around on the mattress—to absolutely no effect. The harsh edges of the zip ties continue to dig into his flesh regardless.

Not that he was really expecting Tozawa to respond—and he doesn’t; not really. He just gives a dismissive sort of snort and smacks at Drew’s hot, trembling ass again with his surprisingly large, calloused palm. The pink of his skin deepens into red (on all four cheeks).

“Pleeeaase!”

Actually...the begging is kind of fun, though he hates to admit it. Even moreso when Akira reacts like he does now, which is to tug on the short ends of his soft hair, hand tightening into a fist. Drew’s lungs sting with the sudden intake of air as he gasps, limbs trembling. The burning across his flesh now seems to somehow double as Akira strikes it again.

“Stupid bitch, aren’t you?”

For no reason that even he could quite account for, Drew feels an irresistible urge to say “thank you”.

At any rate, the humiliation of the spanking is nearly nothing to the shame Drew feels when Akira suddenly stops, and, giggling manically, grabs at his ankles, wiggling them back and forth. Of course, Drew’s legs sway, body moving just as Akira makes it, helplessly bound flat to the bed (how the fuck could plastic be so strong?).

Drew lets out a sudden shriek, emptying his lungs and remaining strength as Tozawa forces two fingers up his twitching, pink little hole.

“Aww…” Akira purrs, his smug, guileless smirk burning the skin on the back of Drew’s neck as he slowly twists his fingers. Tears drip from Drew’s eyes as he hisses, teeth sinking deep into the fabric of the pillow and nearly tearing it to shreds.

“Still think you’re better than me...?”

Drew shudders, feeling the shame bubbling up in his chest. Akira is beyond irresistible, right now, from the way he’s dominating Drew’s body just with his hand, to the curl of his warm breath traveling into his ear as he whispers.

“N-no, no...” Drew whimpers desperately as his hips weakly roll into the mattress, soaking the fabric (and his own stomach) with a needy, thin stream of precum that seems endless.

“‘No’ what...” Akira licks his lips, eyes glistening as he suddenly decides... _“baby boy?”_

Drew gasps, cock throbbing instantly. The words leap from his lips of their own choosing.

_“No, daddy.”_

Akira finally seems satisfied, fingers curling deep, deep inside of Drew’s tight, pink little asshole. “Good boy.”

Drew is suddenly rather glad for the pillow. With his face buried into it, Brian and Jack (the very next room—Drew couldn’t decide if it was coincidence or cruelty on Akira’s part that had placed their rooms adjacent) weren’t likely to hear him…and lose all respect for him once they heard him begging for him to touch his poor cock and let him up.

Begging _him._ Begging Tozawa. Nothing more humiliating than this, getting bruised, beaten, bent over and licked by a man who might as well be half your height—and that was just in the _match._

To say nothing of how he got “licked” the minute Tozawa threw him into the mattress. Drew fights hard not to think about his pink, soft tongue, the way it feels when it’s forced halfway down his throat and almost making him choke in bliss. Judging by the sudden tremor that rolls through his cock, Drew has failed to suppress the thought.

This arrangement between the two of them certainly isn’t a new one. It’s been lingering in the air between them for months, after one night that they swore never happened became several nights that they swore never to discuss with anyone else. Tonight, however, is different. Usually Akira is content to lie back, to let Drew take control of him, his big hands holding fast to his slim hips like a set of reigns. But now Akira is fierce—

Drew sobs as he feels Akira’s fingers slowly part inside of him, body buzzing and stinging from a blissfully unbearable stretch.

 _“Daddy—daddy!!”_ He gasps, tears rolling down his cheeks as he only hears Akira’s gleeful laughter.

—Not only fierce, but smug. Meticulously taking his time breaking Drew down into pieces. And true, Drew had already agreed to let Akira control the evening in the event of his victory (why should Drew have all the fun himself? Of course, this was a bit before he had become quite so selfish). But it wasn’t until his back hit the mattress that Drew saw it. The gleam, the sinister smile in Akira’s shimmering brown eyes.

And like that, it was too late to go back. Akira suddenly reaches down, grabbing Drew’s side and flipping him over to face him. Through bleary eyes, Drew can see it, the gleaming eyes, the playful smile. All it takes is another tight, deep twist of his fingers, and _that’s_ it—Drew’s body arches, a scream coming from his core as he peaks, and peaks hard, stomach and sheets both coated by his warm cum. He feels himself, stinging and relieved all at once as his body spasms, limbs taking on twitching lives of their own as pleasure bleeds through him. Even through the white, the stars in his eyes and his brain, Drew can still feel it, those bright, evil eyes challenging him to scream, to empty himself until he’s dry, to give him everything he has and then give away what remains.

Soon, white gives way to smeared stripes of color that seep slowly into shape and sound. The pleased smirk on Akira’s face, the mask of a happy little devil, sends a wave up through Drew’s spine that makes him gasp again.

 _“Little babyyyy....”_ Akira coos, scratching lightly under Drew’s chin. “Can you hear me?”

Drew nods rapidly, his little empty can rattling. Akira nods.

“Good. How do you feel?”

Drew answers so quickly, his own tongue nearly trips him. “S-so good, so _good...”_

Akira looks even more pleased, slowly releasing Drew’s chin. His head remains tilted to gaze into Akira’s eyes, obedient, attentive, gone. Akira can’t help but giggle.

“Then...” he hums, hands trailing down his body, taking his own cock, still standing full and warm, into his hand. “You won’t mind giving me help with this?”

Drew makes a purring sound, slowly turning onto his knees as he licks his lips. “N-no, daddy.”

Akira hums at his eagerness, and relaxes against the pillows like a king on a throne, spreading his legs slightly. “Well, then....” he winks. “Get to work.”

Drew doesn’t waste a second, laving lightly at the head of Akira’s cock with the tip of his soft, warm tongue. Akira moans as he feels warmth, burning at his edges. A warmth of pleasure, and—he grins as he lies a hand on the back of Drew’s head—a warmth of triumph, a triumph that he had been waiting on for ages, it had seemed like. He felt, perhaps, a bit smug.

But...Akira hums, pulling lightly on the ends of Drew’s hair. Instantly he is met with an adoring whine, with more of his heavy cock swallowed down by Drew’s eager, plush pink lips...

But perhaps Akira has something of a right to feel smug.

After all, no one else can say that they had seen Drew the way he was meant to be seen, when he takes off his hard mask and ends his silly act. No, this is something that’s all Tozawa’s, no one else’s.

Seeing 205 Live’s submissive specialist in action is not a right he is willing to share.


End file.
